User talk:MissLizaMay
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Dark Shadows Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Quentin Collins (1840) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 22:19, 28 March 2010 Looking for certain episodes Hey there...sorry if I'm posting on the wrong page here, trying to navigate the wiki looking for specific info and not having much luck! I'm an ASU film and media student researching a paper--tracking the vampire historically as a racial/gendered metaphor though Dark Shadows, Buffy, and True Blood--and I'm trying to get specific episode numbers. Do you know which episodes find Angelique cursing Barnabas and Julia first telling Barnabas about a cure? Also, any episodes that might present Angelique and Barnabas as lovers and/or Dr. Julia professing her love of Barnabas? Any help would be appreciated. Thanks and all the best... EricAnzalone 20:33, September 19, 2010 (UTC)Eric Anzalone I've just registered here today. Are you the "in charge" person here? Let me know what areas need to be worked on. Libshad83 03:47, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi I'm another fan but I'm new- I haven't seen the whole series yet. I'm watching it on Netflix, little by little. I immediately fell in love with Willie. I saw your question about why he's not in the 1795 thing (which I haven't watched yet). I wonder if it was because he was making a movie? Oh well, nice to meet you! Sierra Wood 00:04, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Sierra Adoption discussion Hey MissLizaMay, I'd like your input on the adoption of this wiki, I've started a discussion here.--Phantom Stranger 17:35, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Capturing Screenshots MissLizaMay You are a major contributor to this wiki. I am curious as to the specific software you use to capture screenshots. I have used SM Player to do this and find it next to impossible to navigate to desired episodes and areas of DVD’s. I admire the dedication you must have to upload so much and I would like to help in getting at least one still from each episode on this wiki. If several members could help in this effort, and the work were divided up, we could make this a reality in a matter of months. How could we organize the members to achieve this goal? Count Petofi 01:45, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much for saying that! It's so nice to see that others have noticed. As to my screenshots, I've used a few different programs in the past. Most recently I've discovered that the easiest way is to just have an episode running on any media player, and using windows snip to grab the shot. That way you can navigate however you want, and crop out whatever you don't want. It seems a little archaic, but it works so easy. I think we could all get these shots taken if we just pick a certain point in the series to work from. I plead guilty, I jump around a lot - but since I have the entire series that is a luxery. If everyone could pick a storyline or part of a storyline that they'll do we'll get it done in no time. And of course, I'll be happy to fill in any gaps that others might be missing. Right now I was thinking of finishing up the 1795 storyline and the Anthony George-Burke Devlin episodes, but I"m very flexible :) MissLizaMay 22:32, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots and windows snip Thank you for the tip regarding the use of windows snip. I have located this feature on my computer (thanks to you) and have experimented with it a bit. I enjoy the same luxury that you do, so with any luck, the Count will soon be adding screenshots when he’s not busy looking for that infamous hand. Count Petofi 08:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I love it! Look forward to seeing more! -MissLizaMay 01:30, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. As the discussion with the existing admin only specified another admin, I've gone ahead and given you those rights. If either you or Phantom Stranger wants bureaucrat rights as well, that would need another community discussion and then please let us know. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:55, April 27, 2011 (UTC) I want to help Liza, I want to add a synopsis to the episode pages where there are none -where do I go for that information on the Web? And how do I put my screen captures in the upper left-hand corner of each page?4lotus1 23:33, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi there, As far as the synopsis goes, I find most of the contributors write their own, just from watching the episodes. But the cast lists and production credits are all easily accessible on imdb.com - just go to the Dark Shadows page and there's a wealth of information there. Screencaps are something a lot of us are working on right now. To add them to the page, just go to the 'sidebar' template, and use the code: Image:XXX.jpg|thumb|250px|YYY - replace XXX with the image name, YYY with the caption, and surround the whole thing with brackets, of course :) I hope that helps. Let me know if there's anything else. I look forward to seeing your contributions! -MissLizaMay 01:33, May 9, 2011 (UTC) decided to concentrate Hey there again Liza, I've been posting pictures substantially larger than a lot of the pictures you've posted, but if you go back and look at some of what I've done, I think you'll agree that my bigger pictures don't look that bad. I even went back and blew up the pictures you posted for episodes 1, 2, and 3 -and I think I might have gotten carried away. I really don't want to step on your toes, or undo the work you've done, and I'm writing just to let you know that I've decided to concentrate on the pages that ''really ''need my help -like you, I have every episode on an external hard-drive and I'm a bit obsessive about the show. Honestly, just go ahead and write me if you really need to communicate something; I'm open. 4lotus1 20:11, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Warnings Sorry just saw your messages and warnings. Are all the things I posted in the wrong way? It seemed some of then were okay? oNot sure. ANyway just saw these warnings. So sorry. Hi Chase, It has been pointed out to you on your talk page (several times) that episode summaries should not include personal opinions, bloopers, commentaries, or quotes. There are separate sections for bloopers and quotes, and should not be all lumped together. Especially the personal opinions, because that is against the site's rules. The summaries take a lot of time to clean up and several members have had to do it. That's why there are warnings on your page. Your contributions are extensive, and you do have a lot of information, but please, please clean up your summaries before you post them, so others don't have to do it. I can understand that you didn't see the warnings before, but now that you have, please abide by them. - MissLizaMay 22:56, July 10, 2011 (UTC)